


【美苏】荒诞交易

by Akaeatthemup



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Bottom Illya, M/M, Movie Chicago AU, Top Napoleon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaeatthemup/pseuds/Akaeatthemup
Summary: 为了解救陷入法律纠纷的伊利亚，他的妹妹盖比找来了整个芝加哥最出名的律师拿破仑·苏洛。但为了打赢官司，伊利亚要付出的恐怕不只是金钱，也许还有他的身体，或者心……
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	【美苏】荒诞交易

**Author's Note:**

> ·脑洞来自@Vitulina  
·梗来自电影《芝加哥》，律师!Solo x 嫌疑犯!Illya

他第一次见到那个叫Napoleon Solo的男人，是在冷冰冰的监狱会客室。

他捏着衣角坐在硬邦邦的椅子上等着，他的妹妹Gaby进来了，身后跟着一个男人。Gaby不知道从哪里凑足了保释金，而且给他找了个全芝加哥最好的律师，但他们根本没有钱，甚至连房租都要付不起了。他不想猜测Gaby从哪里找到了钱，只希望那个律师没有对Gaby动什么手脚，不然他发誓会把他全身骨头打断。Gaby走近，想给他一个拥抱，却被狱警拦住。

“不准有肢体接触。”那个黑大个这么说，他的妹妹只好悻悻站到一边，用眼神确认自己的哥哥没有缺斤少两。

“Illya，我们可以回家了。”Gaby说。

她是整件事情中最无辜的那一个，他犯了错，却要她来收拾烂摊子，这不是一个哥哥该做的事情，可是他没法控制自己。当Derrick那个下流胚子带着那群跟班耀武扬威地说能在一个月内尝尝他妹妹的味道时，他怎么能放他们毫发无伤地从自己身旁走过。

看紧你的嘴，别让它喷粪。

他说。

然后，他揍了第一拳、第二拳、第三拳、第四拳……那个混球被他揍得神智不清，估计全身骨头断了四分之三，正躺在重症监护室里。他的跟班们叫嚣着要告到他倾家荡产，他不在乎，可Gaby……Gaby是无辜的……

他应该做得更好一点，应该打得他们不敢出声。Illya捏紧拳头。他唯一后悔的是没有下手更狠一点；他唯一后悔的是被抓到了。

突然，那个男人打断他们，并且站到他们中间。

“叙家常的话待会再说吧，现在我们应该讨论案子了。”

他在下城区从没见过这样的男人，那里有的只是疲惫麻木的工人和浑身酒臭的醉鬼，而这个男人将自己收拾得全身发亮。笔挺的西装、锃亮的皮鞋、服帖的头发，还有羊毛大衣和蓝色袖扣，他像个风流倜傥的公子哥，而不是律师。Illya眉头蹙得更紧，转头看向Gaby，想确认她有没有吃亏。

“Illya，他是Napoleon Solo，是芝加哥最好的律师，一定能帮你打赢这个案子。”她知道他要问什么，轻轻摇摇头制止了他，“等这件事情结束，我们就回家好么，回我们真正的家，芝加哥不属于我们……”

他能说什么呢。他找不到工作，身上的钱只够付得起一个月的房租，而Gaby还差六个月才满十六岁，他不能丢下她不管。于是他点点头，闭上了嘴。

看见兄妹俩达成一致，那位大律师侧过身示意狱警打开门：“我们到我的办公室谈吧。”

他们的第二次会面，是在Solo的办公室里。

卢普区寸土寸金，想在这个弹丸之地买下一整层楼谈何容易，可是Solo办到了。他并不是法学院出身，却一次通过了全美律师资格考试，而且在三年内声名鹊起，拥有了自己的事务所。如果要问芝加哥哪位律师胜率最高，他当之无愧——“我从不败诉。”Solo从转椅上转过来，盯着眼前的男孩。

Illya Kuryakin刚满十八岁两个月，虽然个头已经超过了6英尺，但还只是个半大的孩子，脸上褪不去的青葱模样，像刚抽芽的树苗，停留在男人与男孩的交界，带着一种模糊的青涩感。

“很好，”男人喉咙里滚出一个含糊的词，“完美。”

“Solo先生？”

Illya紧张地攥着手指。他讨厌别人逗留在自己脸上的目光，因为这张过分漂亮的脸，他吃了不少亏。还没发育时，肮脏巷子里的男人会用污浊的眼光打量他和妹妹，甚至用沾满煤灰的手指捏他的脸蛋和屁股，那时他没法反抗，只能护着妹妹快步逃离，但当他的身高超过6英尺时，他让那些不怀好意的人都付出了代价。

“没什么。”在Illya的凝视下，Solo迅速找回了自己。他拿过一沓卷宗放到Illya面前，说：“这些都是和你类似的案子，你认为我凭什么先受理你的？”

Illya这才突然想起来他今天的目的。他的案子迟迟不开庭，而他在保释期间没法外出工作，只能靠Gaby打四份工来补贴。他没法看着小妹妹为了他东奔西跑而自己却坐在家里干等，于是找到Solo要求他想想办法。

“凭我是你的客户。”Illya摁在桃花心木桌上的手指突然用力起来，“我……我妹妹已经付过钱了，对吧？”

“是的，但是并不是全部，她只凑了五万，而你那二十万的保释金还是我垫付的呢。”Solo抬抬眉毛，转身开始看另一份案子。

“二十万？！”不出所料，他的客户蹭地站起身来，“我们……我们付不起这么多……”

“冷静，Kuryakin先生，我相信你们会想出办法的，现在先坐下来。你知道你的优势在哪么？”

Illya摇摇头。

“你有一张非常漂亮的脸。”Solo捏住他的下巴，一秒后，他突然退开，整个人靠在椅背上。

“我不明白……”Illya的手在颤抖，而Solo打断他：“你没交足律师费，Kuryakin先生。我知道你们现在凑不出钱来了，但总有其他办法能偿还的，不是么？”

Solo从办公桌后面转出来，站到Illya身旁。他双手插着口袋，倚着桌子。

“你能给我什么好处么，Illya？”

他的脑子发出轰的一声响，手指在拳头里缩紧，这是他即将出拳的姿势，但他忍住了。

Gaby，想想Gaby，想想她……

他咬紧牙，站起身来，抓住Solo的手放在自己腰上，克制住声音的颤抖：“Solo先生，我没有钱，但是您说我有一张不错的脸……”

“是的，然后呢？”Solo从善如流地将手掌贴在男孩的腰上，等着他的下一个动作。

Illya看了他一眼，眼神里带着惶恐的绝望，然后他深吸一口气，蹲下了身。Illya拉开Solo的拉链，试图用舌头取悦他。Solo欣赏着他在光线下变成深绿的眼睛，还有他浅金的、颤抖的睫毛。他在掏出他沉甸甸的大家伙时慌乱的表情，还有他吞入他时被腥味逼得通红的脸。

男孩的技术无疑糟糕透了，Solo猜他连自渎都不常做，可是他拼尽全力生涩又隐忍的样子的确打动了他，更别提他还有一张自己喜欢的脸。Solo敢打赌，再过五年他绝对会是个抢手货，可是现在，他的第一次属于Solo，而这是永远、永远无法改变的。

“收起牙齿，舔舔顶端，然后用手捏捏囊袋……很好……”

Solo梳理着男孩的头发，安抚他，然后挺腰把自己埋到更深处。Illya因为突如其来的生理反应噎了一下，反胃让他想吐出嘴里粗大的肉棒，但他忍住了，然后吞得更深。他竭力张大嘴，唾液随着无法闭合的嘴角流下，弄得下巴一片湿漉漉。Solo发出一声闷哼，手流连到他的耳际，揉捏着他的耳垂，又将手指插到里面，刮挠着敏感的耳道。

“很好，Illya……”

男人开始挺动胯部，在他的嘴里抽插，男孩被他的动作逼出眼泪，濡湿在睫毛上。这献祭羔羊一般的模样让他大脑一热，揪住他的头发让他后仰，然后发狠地顶动起来。男孩呜咽着，用眼神恳求他，终于，他拔出那根紫红色的性器，在男孩脸旁撸动着，将浊液射到了他脸上。

Solo转身到办公室的卫生间里整理衣服，等他回来时，Illya仍跪坐在地上，低着头，像一个被宣判有罪的犯人。

“起来吧，Kuryakin先生，”Solo拍拍他的头，“我们可以开始讨论你的案子了。

第三次见面时，仍然是在那个位于卢普区的律师事务所。

Illya对这间花里胡哨的办公室充满抗拒，而见到Solo更是让他胃里紧张。昨天，他的案子第一次开庭，虽然因为双方都缺乏充足的证据而休庭，但舆论已经明显倒向了Illya。Solo教他如何在陪审团面前表现得单纯无辜，并将罪过都怪在对方的穷凶极恶上。

“你是迫于无奈才犯下错误的。那个混蛋不止一次侮辱你和你的妹妹，甚至威胁要对她下手。你曾在公寓楼下撞见过他和他的跟班，叫来警察才把他们赶走。但警察不能保护你们周全，当你落单时，他们殴打你、折磨你、把你的脸摁在煤渣里……你受够了这一切，为什么一个想要凭借自己的辛勤改变命运的好孩子要遭到这样不公平的待遇？于是当他们又一次想拿你出气时，你反击了。那是你第一次打架，没法控制力度，而他们有五个人，每个人都有刀子，你赤手空拳，只有用尽全力才能保证不先死在他们手里……”

这不是真的。至少不全是。Illya痛恨谎言，但这个芝加哥的冷血律师逼他把这些嚼碎了咽下。对他来说金钱和镁光灯才是一切的真理，真相？真相一文不值。

“想想你的妹妹，想想那二十万的保释金，”每当他受够了重复排演这个骗局时，Solo就这样回应他，“你不想赢了？你要认输？我会很乐意把你的案子延后的……”

他总有办法逼Illya就范，而其中一个办法就是——

性。

“Illya，张开腿……”

他把那根完全勃起的性器埋入Illya的后穴，不等他适应就急急抽动起来。Illya仰着颈、咬住下唇压抑自己的声音，但Solo不允许，他揉着他的唇、将手指挤进他嘴里。

“叫出来，你知道自己的声音多好听么？”

Solo在他上方喘着气，将他更加用力地摁倒在那张桃花心木的办公桌上。他身后，是一面透明的玻璃观景墙，川流不息的密歇根大道、遮蔽天空的摩天大厦彼此掩映，而他是其中最微不足道的那一个，躺在别人身下，任由那个人一次次将他逼上高峰，再狠狠摔落。

Solo不许他触碰自己的前面，每次都坚持要操到他高潮，这让他们的性爱变得漫长而煎熬，尤其对Illya而言。Illya此前的性经验只来源于青春期偷偷摸摸的几次自慰和与工友闲聊时听到的低俗玩笑，而Solo却精通此道，他轻而易举地勾起男孩的情欲，玩弄他于鼓掌之间。他喜欢看到男孩蓝色的眼睛因为他而失神，喜欢将他漂亮的五官染上羞耻的鲜红，逼他暴露脆弱的脖颈，听他哀求自己停下却没法控制贪婪的后穴。

这时，男人会呼喊他的名字，声音像恋人一样充满柔情蜜意，却与谎言一样让Illya难堪。他痛恨那个人嘴里吐出自己的名字，因为他没法回应他。

每一次，Illya都咬着Solo的手指，发出哭泣一样的鼻音。每一次都一样，Solo用一个强硬的理由逼他脱掉衣服，却用温情将他溺毙。每一次都一样、每一次都一样……他把Illya汗湿的头发撩开、抹去他被逼出的泪水、柔声叫他的名字，他痛恨这一切。

第四次见面，他们在Solo的公寓里。

Illya在律师的床上醒来，身上已经被清理干净了。

“快起来，小懒虫，”Solo从客厅过来，端着他的早餐，“今天你得陪我去个地方。”

Illya从车上下来时，看着眼前明亮的橱窗有些摸不着头脑。

Solo讨厌公私不分，因此除了法院外只在自己的办公室见Illya，但是自从他上个星期把Illya拐回了自己的公寓后，事情开始变得一发不可收拾。Illya不知道他们现在算是什么关系，不是朋友、不是情人，连床伴都算不上，可Solo开始约他去咖啡馆、去餐厅、去街心公园。Illya一次又一次试图拒绝这些与案子无关的打扰，于是Solo开始开车到他家楼下，告诉他案子有了重大进展，让他马上下楼上车，然而等车停下，却是一个又一个与案子无关的地方。每一次Illya从Solo身边回到家，告诫自己下次绝不心软，可一旦Solo露出恳求的眼神，他就没法拒绝。

“你会害死你自己。”Gaby这么说时，他不知该怎么回答，只好沉默，这更助长了Solo的嚣张。

现在，车再次停了下来，不需要确认，他就已经能够肯定这与他们的案子无关。

“这是哪里？”Illya问，“你要我陪你来买衣服？”

“不，正相反，我陪你来买衣服。”Solo将手放在他的背上，将他往前推。

“为什么？”

“你下周得上庭了，记得么？上次那件衣服被Derrick那家伙扯烂了吧，所以我要替你弄件新的。”

“我没有钱。”

“你可以记在账上，Kuryakin先生。”

Illya闭上了嘴，他明白Solo的暗示，这意味着又一场激烈的性爱，而且Solo可以要求点“特别服务”。一个裁缝走过来替他量身，Solo在一旁挑选布料，而Illya决定什么也不说，认命地让Solo替他决定。他等着Solo带他走出这家店，等着Solo载他回家，等着Solo把他压在床上、洗漱台，或者是随便哪里，但这一天结束时，Solo载他回到了他和Gaby那个简陋的家。

“楼上灯亮着，Gaby估计在家等你了，走吧。”

“你……”Illya怀疑这是不是一个新的花招，“你不是说……”

“我说了什么？”Solo一脸疑惑，而看到Illya涨红了脸却吐不出一个字后，他明白了。

“你这傻瓜……”他摇摇头，把Illya赶下了车。“晚安，Illya。”

那辆捷豹的车灯闪了闪，这是Solo惯用的小花招——他告诉Illya，他的爸爸每次出门时都会这样跟家人再见。Illya暗暗喜欢这个道别方式，但他不会告诉Solo，不会告诉任何人，于是他向Solo点点头，消失在昏暗的楼道里。

他们的第五次会面像个长镜头，充满模糊的影子和被拖长的车灯。Solo从车库走出来时，看到了那个站在路灯下的身影。

Illya。

他穿着Solo带他去定做的西装，看起来挺拔英俊，应该站在镁光灯下，而不是阴暗的路灯里。但那些需要他暴露脆弱和假装无辜的事情已经过去了，昨天，法院最后一次开庭，Illya被无罪释放。闭庭后，Solo当着Illya和Gaby的面撕掉了他们的账单。

“我们的债务了结了，我从这个案子里赚到不少名气，足够抵你们欠下的钱了。”他宣布道，没等兄妹俩反应过来，便大步走出法院，坐上了那辆捷豹。

他想要一刀两断一干二净，更多的牵扯只会耽误Illya，如果他们都能把这当成玩玩而已，那么对彼此都好。可他一看到Illya站在那里，身体便不受控制地动作起来。他跑过去，把手上的围巾裹到他脖子上。

“你在这里干什么！”Solo几乎是吼出声的，“你知道今天多少度么！”

“Solo先生，”Illya被冻得嘴唇发白，“我是来道谢的。”

“快进来，外面太冷了。”Solo想把他拉进门，却被他推开。

“我说完就走，”他解下围巾，还给Solo，“谢谢您，谢谢您为我和妹妹做的一切。”

“不用客气。”Solo点点头，接过那条围巾。他蹙眉看着Illya，等着，Illya却突然沉默下来。他张了张嘴，没说出一个词，最终露出了一个苍白的笑。

“再见，Solo先生。”他道别，然后转身离开。

Solo愣在原地，有那么几秒，他想放任他就这样走掉，可那几秒过去后，后悔像潮水一样淹没了他。他追上去拽住他的手，喊道：“Illya！”

事情开始失控。

他们一同陷入同一个吻中，这个吻漫长得像横穿整个大陆的风。他们接吻，在昏黄的路灯下、在冰冷的电梯里、在空无一人的楼道、在漆黑的门厅、在蓬松的被褥上、在彼此的呼吸里……

这一次，当他被Solo进入时，他没有咬紧牙关，而是放任自己的声音从鼻腔、从舌头、从喉咙里掉出来。Solo托着他的臀部，看他一点点吞进自己涨成紫色的性器，等他完全适应后才开始缓缓抽动。

“真荒唐啊……”Illya枕在那个熟悉的枕头上，喃喃自语起来。

“觉得不值么？”Solo问。

男孩瞪着他。“不许套我的话了。”

“糟糕，”Solo半真半假地哀叹起来，“我让你变得太精明了么？”

他狠狠地抽动起来，像是要把Illya从里到外捣碎一样。每抽动一下，Illya就感到电击一样的快感从双腿间窜上来，像夹带电流的液体混杂在他的血液中，他连手指都疲软无力，只能像只虚弱的羔羊一样倒在Solo身下，抽搐着，恬不知耻地发出放肆的声音。这时，Solo凑到他耳边开始一迭声地呼喊起来：“Illya，Illya，Illya……”

像念诵咒语一样。

Illya曾经痛恨这样的时刻。他无法控制自己的命运，便被别人控制在手里，然而现在命运之手翻转过来，将错误扭转成一个荒诞而美妙情景。再一次，Solo将他汗湿的头发撩开、亲吻他的泪水、柔声叫他的名字，而这一次，他将欣然接受这一切。 


End file.
